cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Lodur
=Story of Lodur= The day is light and glorious. I hate it. I prefer the darkness where the unseen dwell, I prefer the dank cold instead of this sufferable sun. But I must continue my quest for my master. I must continue to seek out individuals worthy of his touch. It was not long ago that I was a slave to a intolerable scum named Barticus. He treated us worse than the dog shit he wiped of his shoes. I swore one day I would kill him. That day came but not quite what I expected. As I was fetching water from a stream, I noticed a kind of ripple in the air. It was like looking down into a pond where a stone had fallen. The waves of energy coming from a single point in the air. I knew in my heart that this would not bode well, yet my curiosity got the better of me. I approached the energy, not with fear as one would assume, but with wonderment and purpose. Unknown to me, I had a destiny and it was about to be fulfilled. With steady hands I reached out and touched the area where reality bent and was instantly not myself anymore. A new presence filled my head and took over my thoughts, it was the Nameless. In that instant I knew it's story. The Nameless was the remnants of the extreme dark sides of the Gods. The Gods were too overcome with their power and instead of destroying each other they captured the darkest essences of their souls and bottled it up for eternity. The Nameless, after many centuries, discovered a way to escape it's prison. Instead of escaping it decided to play it safe and infect the humans of Hyboria. By doing so it would rob the Gods of the one thing they desire, Worshipers. I was the first it touched. At once I understood my purpose and embraced the new power I was given. With a new destiny I ran back to the one person whom I hated more than any other, Barticus. I took my time killing and torturing him but in the end he could not take it anymore and passed from this world into the next. Once my revenge was sated I felt empty still. As my family and friends appeared thanking me and praising my actions, I began to take that which was precious to them, their very lives. Without hesitation I flew through there numbers leaving none breathing. My mother was still breathing after everyone else was dead and she looked at me with fear in her eyes. I told her it was time to sleep and that my destiny awaited me. With that said I cut out her heart and threw it in the fire. Now I walk this earth looking for others to join in trials as The Nameless must be fed, it's will must be obeyed, its time must come soon. I am The Nameless as are the others that I must find. Category:Stygian_Player_Characters Category:Demonologist_Player_Characters Category:Player_Characters Category:Stygian_Demonologist_Player_Characters Category:Male Player Characters Category:The Nameless